


bad boy meets sad boy

by glazedstar



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, fiercebutcute!daniel, future smut, horny!ong, i'm new pls don't bite me, trigger warning, yes pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedstar/pseuds/glazedstar
Summary: Ong Seongwoo. Alpha. 24. CEO of Produce 101 Entertainment.Kang Daniel. Omega. 22. An orphan under WannaOne Adoption Centre.What happens when Ong Seongwoo is forced to adopt an Omega and Kang Daniel is the 'perfect' match for him?((chapter 5 is finally up! woop woop))





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of something beautiful.

 Chapter 1

* * *

 "Seongwoo, open the door now,". Seongwoo's father sighed as he banged the door several times.

 

 There's loud moans and grunts heard from inside the room and it's definitely more than one person. It's not an unusual occurrence that Seongwoo will come back from a bar, drunk off his head with countless of strippers around him. Seongwoo's father is tired of it because the media and papparazis are hot on Seongwoo's trails, he is indeed someone important. Many controversies about Seongwoo has been going around the internet and he had enough of it. All these rumours are destroying not only his reputation, but also the company's well-being.

 

 "Dad, just fucking go away." Seongwoo shouted from inside. 

 

 "I'm going to put all your credit card on hold if you don't open this damn door," threatened Seongwoo's dad.

 

 "Shit. Fuck. Get away from me you fucking slut!", Seongwoo mumbled to the strippers who couldn't get their hands off him. He rushed to the door while ushering the girls to leave his room.

 

 "There, are you happy now Dad? What the hell do you want from me?," Seongwoo said with an annoyed expression on his face.

 

  "You smell and look like shit, Ong Seongwoo. I'm here to talk about you and your partying problems. Do you not understand how important our image is to the public? We own one of the top companies in Korea and this is how you're going to act? Get a grip of yourself!" Seongwoo's father muttered furiously.

 

  "Dad, I don't give a damn about media and all these rumours about me. They're just trying leech off me for fame and profit. I'm a grown man who can make my own decisions. I know what's best for myself and I don't need you ordering me around telling me what to fucking do with my life."

 

  "Yeah, sure you do. Sleeping with multiple woman every night does not sound like a 'grown man' to me. We're losing offers from big companies because of you. You have no idea how your irrational actions are affecting us! I want you to adopt an omega from the WannaOne Adoption Centre."

 

 "But D--."

 

 "No but's, I've already arranged your transportation with Taemin tomorrow. Hopefully this will ease out the rumours and help you snap back to reality."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello i'm new so pls leave kudos and what u think abt this so far !!! Expect more angst and douchebag¡ong in the future,,, and ofc the smutty smut smut !!!! this is just the sneak peak and i promise the future chapters will be longer !! Pls look forward to it~~~ 
> 
> \+ HELLO HI SO I JUST REALISED THAT I MADE ONG'S DAD CALL HIM ONG HAHAHAHHAHAHA I'm rlly rlly sorry !!!! i was too used to calling him ong and wrote that mindlessly... i'll make sure to fix it ~~


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo is intrigued and daniel is just confused.

**Seongwoo**  
  
_"I want you to adopt an omega from the WannaOne Adoption Centre."_

 

  My father's straightforward words replayed in my head like a mantra. What if the person gets too overly attached to me? What if I can't have anymore one night stands? I mean, an omega? Seriously? I have to adopt one and pamper them for the rest of my life? I know the main purpose of adopting them is to clear the prejudice of me being the 'Nation's Playboy', but relationships? Everyone knows I only do no-strings-attached relationships, but now look what's going to happen.

 

  "I need a fucking drink," I mumbled to myself and took an unnecessarily expensive bottle of vodka from the cupboard.

 

  "It's going to be a long day tomorrow," I sighed to myself.

* * *

  "Rise and shine! Wake up big boy! Big day today. Gosh, you look dreadful." one of my maids screamed in my ears and opened the curtains.

 

Wow. What a _great_ wakeup call.

 

  "Big day? More like the day of my death," I mumbled tiredly.

 

  "Seongwoo, wake up and get ready. I honestly can't wait for you to finally have a partner and do cutesy stuff together! This mansion is getting really boring with just you and your random hookups. Go and find the best one!", she squealed happily.

 

Right. Omega adopting. Sigh.

 

  "Here's your suit. Your dad asked me to pick your best one, I'm sure your omega will fall for you in a matter of seconds. Style your hair and make sure you look your best. You need to leave a good first impression on your little omega. Be quick! Taemin is arriving anytime soon."

 

A suit? What the hell was my dad thinking? It's omega adopting, not a funeral. I grumbled and took one look at the mirror and wow, she wasn't lying. I look like I haven't slept in days. Fucking dreadful. I'm genuinely not mentally prepared for this. Nothing is going to stay the same anymore. My lifestyle, my image and myself. All I can do is hope for the best.  
  


* * *

 

  "Hey Seongwoo, nice to see you. You look great today. Your dad told me we're going to WannaOne Adoption Centre right?" Seongwoo's driver, Taemin asked.

 

  
  "Hey. Thanks. Yes. Just drive," I stated emotionlessly.

 

  Taemin was taken aback by my coldness but just kept quiet the whole journey. The drive to the adoption centre was pretty chaste and my deep thoughts was cut short with Taemin's timid,"We're here."

 

It's time.

 

  
  Taemin rushed over to my door to open it and I murmured a soft,"Thank you."

 

I started making my way to the entrance and was greeted by a middle-aged woman. "Welcome to WannaOne Adoption Centre, Sir. We're very pleased to have you here! I'm Yoona. Your father informed me that you're here to adopt an omega. I'll arrange that after I take you on a tour around this building."

 

  "Hi. Sure, I guess." I said coldly.

 

The woman quickly invited me in. The building looked really well put together considering how many people are taken in. I walked mindlessly and whatever the woman said just jumbled up in my head. Calm down, Seongwoo.

 

  "Here is the section for juvenile omegas. The girls and boys have separate rooms. You can go in and have a look."

 

  I snapped back to reality and garnered my attention towards the room. "Interesting. Why are these little kids sent here?" I asked curiously.

 

  "Well, the main reason is that both their parents passed away and they have no one to take care of them. But, there are some cases where the kids have been abused, abandoned and neglected. That's why they were sent here."

 

  I felt mad at the parents who treated the poor innocent little kids badly. How could you abandon your child that you carried for 9 months? How could you do such terrible things to them? My distracted thoughts were shaken away when I felt someone hugging my legs.

 

  "Hi Uncle!" a little kid who looked about 6 years old said enthusiastically.

 

  "Hello little guy. What's your name?" I said with a fond smile on my face.

 

  "Lee Woojin! But you can call me Woojinie. Uncle, what are you doing here?" he said cutely while waving his arms at me, signaling me to lift him up.

 

  I lifted him up and squeezed his chubby cheeks. "I'm Seongwoo. Well, I'm here to adopt an omega."

 

  Woojin's face turned frantic and he started to panic. "No! I like it here. Please don't take me away. Please, Uncle Seongwoo. No!" he cried out to me.

 

  "Shhh, calm down Woojin. I'm just here to visit you. I'm not here to adopt you. You can stay here. I'm finding big omegas. Stop crying." I explained while wiping away his tears.

 

  Woojin let out a sigh of relief and he slowly stopped crying. "O-Okay." 

 

How adorable.

 

  "Who the hell are you?", a pretty boy with broad shoulders and pink hair screamed from afar. He ran towards me and quickly snatched Woojin away from me.

 

  "What the hell are you doing? Who the hell do you think you are? You don't just go up to random kids and make them cry!" he said while cooing and comforting Woojin. He ushered Woojin to stay behind him.

 

_'Who the hell do you think you are?'_ Huh, he doesn't know who I am.

 

  I took a step towards him and pulled him towards my body. I held him tightly by his waist incase he tries to escape. His reaction was priceless, a blush was making its way to his complexion and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Listen, pretty boy. I was having a good time chatting with Woojin until you decided to scream at my face. Mind your own business, strawberry head." I whispered dangerously close to his lips.

 

  Our little moment was interrupted when Woojin brightly said,"Niel hyung! Don't worry, Uncle Seongwoo is just here to adopt an omega. I cried because I thought he was going to adopt me and take me away from you."

 

  I looked at him with a smug face that screams "Huh, I told you so." The pink-haired boy just stood there, flustered while trying to form incoherent sentences.

 

  Yoona who was standing beside Seongwoo pulled his ears and whispered, "Kang Daniel! How dare you say that to him? Don't you know who he is? Apologise to him now."

 

  "Ah! Stop! It hurts! No, I don't know who he is and I don't care who he is. Step over my dead body and I'll apologise to him."

 

Feisty. I just smirked at him and left the room. _Kang Daniel._ Hmm, what a cute name for a pretty boy.

* * *

 

** Daniel **

  I'm fucked. Ong Seongwoo or whatever his name was, honestly. What the hell was he thinking? Pulling me towards his body and whispering like that. And why was I so flustered?! I couldn't even speak. This is exactly why I hate spoilt brats like him. I mean, hell, his suit looked more expensive than my whole entire existence. Sigh, today has been terrible.

 

Just as I thought it couldn't go anymore downhill than this, my whole world crumbled around me when Yoona called me saying,

 

"Daniel, Ong Seongwoo wants to meet you."

* * *

 

** 3rd Person **

  
  "Sir, I apologise for Daniel's irrational actions. He's very protective of Woojin and seeing him cry m-" Yoona explained with a guilty face.

 

  "Not your fault. Tell me more about him." Seongwoo asked, eager to get to know the boy better.

 

  "Daniel? Oh, well his full name is Kang Daniel. He's 22. He's an omega. He's very possessive when it comes to Woojin so I hope that explained the situation just now. He was sent here because he was abused by his father and his mother committed suicide. Niel can also be feisty at times but it's because he's been through so much in his life. Things that one doesn't deserve to go through, ever. But trust me, he's a softie at heart. Everyone here is very fond of him. Why did you ask anyways?"

 

"I'm intrigued. Call Kang Daniel and tell him I want to meet him."

 

 "Pardon? Does this mean you want him as your omega? But your father advised me to get you a girl omega. Sir." Yoona said, confused.

 

 "Did I stutter? No excuses. **Now.** "

 

* * *

** Daniel **

  
Daniel was pacing around the room he was assigned to go to. _What the hell was I thinking? Why was I so rude? What if he's someone really important? Am I going to jail? Is he going to throw me out of this country? God, Jesus help me. I'm sorry for my past sins._

 

The door creaked open and there he is, Ong Seongwoo. I already hate his fucking guts.

 

  "Sit down." he said, with his annoying voice.

  
  
  "Okay." I said skeptically and slowly made my way to the chair opposite him.

 

  "On my lap." he said with a serious look on his face.

  _He did not just say that._ "Seriously? I'm done. You're crossing the line. First, you call me to this shady room. God knows what the hell you're going to do to me. At least if you're going to kill me do it somewhere else. Not where there's bunch of little kids waddling around. Second, on your lap? Do you know the definition of boundaries? I don't even know who you are!" The words came out of my mouth and I had no control over it. Shit.

 

Seongwoo stood up from his chair and from that moment right there, I **knew**  I fucked up. He slowly walked towards me and pulled me towards his chest. He spun me around so that my back is pinned against the table. Our faces were only inches away and I can feel his hot breath fanning my face. Mint and vanilla. Typical rich boy scent.

 

  "Ong Seongwoo. 24. An alpha. CEO of Produce 101 Entertainment. Now you know me."

 

  He sat down and pulled me on top of him. Great, now I'm on his lap. Before I could even protest, he cut me off and said "I'm going to make this real short baby boy, you heard me. I'm a CEO of one of the top companies in Korea. But the problem is if you search my name, all these articles about me being a 'manwhore' and a 'drunkard' is everywhere."

 

  "I'm not surprised. And get to the point." I said while looking at the ceiling.

 

  He put two fingers under my chin and slowly lifted my head so that I'm looking at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. Don't be rude. You'll face the consequences. And my point is that I want to adopt you as my omega."

 

**"What the fuck?!"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey they finally met !!! and lil woojin made a surprise appearance KKYAAAA !!! Fast updates bc of holidays so i hope you enjoyed this!!! Pls leave kudos and more feedbacks! lov yall <3


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel signed the contract and seongwoo is just horny. (trigger warning; self-harm and some smut at the end... ;))

> _"And my point is that I want to adopt you as my omega."_

" _What the fuck?!"_

* * *

 

  "Ong Seongwoo, are you out of your mind?!", Daniel screamed and tried to get out of Seongwoo's death grip.

 

  Seongwoo snaked a hand around Daniel's waist and pulled him until his back is pressed to his chest."No. Stay. And I'm not. You can scream at my father later. I know you think this is ridiculous but I'm in a difficult situation. I need your help."

 

  "I-I don't understand. We just met! There's alot more people other than me here. Um, there's this girl in my dorm. She's really pretty. I-I could introduce her to you. Her name is Kim Doyeon. She can give you more than I c--." Daniel started rambling on and on.

 

  "Daniel, stop." Seongwoo warned Daniel who kept rambling. Daniel didn't listen and kept talking,"No, Seongwoo. I don't get it. Why me? I'm just a parentless 22-year-old with pink hair. God. I can't leave this place. What about Woojin? Oh God, Woojin! He's going to be alone a-and,". Seongwoo was getting angry at Daniel's constant rambling and he's had enough of it. "I said stop, Daniel." He stood up abruptly, leaving Daniel yelping and tightening his grip around his waist. He turned the both of them around and pushed Daniel towards the chair. He hovered over Daniel, completely covering Daniel's vision with his broad shoulders and his unfathomable expression.

 

  Seongwoo grabbed Daniel by his neck and leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on the side of his lips, succesfully shutting him up. Daniel's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. "Shut up. I said stop rambling. Listen up, pretty boy. I'm not here because I want to be here. I don't want to do this either. I have a great life and I can get every man and woman in the world if I want to. You think I want to spend my life with you? And I don't need that Doyeon girl you were rambling about. I need you because you're just a pretty boy that I can use to showcase to the public. You're a nobody, Kang Daniel. I'm Ong Seongwoo. You should be grateful that I'm even offering you this contract.", Seongwoo said, his forehead crinkling and he was left breathless; his eyes widened in realization when his words hit him like a truck.

 

  Daniel touched his lips, Seongwoo's chaste kiss left a hot reminisce on him. Seongwoo's words hit at home and tears prickled at the side of his eyes. Seongwoo's right. What did he even expect? I'm just a bait that he can use for his own good. "Fine. I'll do it." He said, the tears that were forming in his eyes slowly dropping down his face. He pushed Seongwoo off him and emotionlessly said, "You're right. I should've known better. 'Ong Seongwoo and his new omega boytoy'. That's the article you want to see on the headlines right? You get your clean name back and I'll be hated by everyone in Korea. I'm just a lowlife whose feelings doesn't matter anyways," Daniel chuckled bitterly. His face completely blank, any sort of emotions not visible on his face.

 

_Fuck. I fucked up._

 

  Seongwoo kneeled down infront of Daniel and tried to comfort Daniel; who had his eyes anywhere but him. God, comforting people is not Seongwoo's forte. "Hey. What did I say about eye contact? Look at me. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it."

 

  "Well, you implied." Daniel said while keeping his eyes trained to the ground. "Whatever. You're hopeless. Get on with the contract before I change my mind."

 

  Fuck. This kid really gets on his last nerves. Control your anger, Seongwoo. "I have your medical records." Seongwoo said with a straight face.

 

  "Okay."

 

  "It's not the best."

 

  "I know. What did you expect?"

 

  Seongwoo sighed. "I can't have you harming yourself under my care."

 

  "Okay." Daniel said, playing with the ends of his old sweater.

 

  Seongwoo stood up from the previously kneeling position and made his way to the chair opposite Daniel. "Show me, Daniel."

 

  "Show you what?"

 

  "Don't pretend to not know, Kang Daniel. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

 

  Daniel sighed and stopped playing with the ends of his sweater. He shakily brought both his hands towards the table. Seongwoo slowly lifted up the sleeves of his sweater. There it was, harsh lines of red taking over Daniel's smooth and pale skin. Seongwoo let his fingers run through Daniel's arms. Seongwoo didn't know if it was his alpha instincts, but knowing that Daniel does this to himself gives him an urge to keep him safe, protect him. He doesn't show it though. "No more of this."

 

  "Pfft. Why do you care?"

 

  "What you do will reflect on me since you'll be my omega."

 

  Daniel snickered, "To think that he actually cared about my well-being. Ridiculous." he mumbled under his breath.

 

  "I heard you." Seongwoo's fingers clenched around Daniel's arms.

 

  "Just move on." Daniel rolled his eyes.

 

  
  Seongwoo let go of Daniel's arms. God, he's feisty. "Right. Okay. First things first, this relationship is strictly no-strings-attached. This means no falling in love with me. The last thing I need is you clinging to me for the rest of my life." Seongwoo looked at Daniel who was now looking at him mockingly.

 

  "Don't worry, that's the last thing that would ever happen." Daniel scoffed _. I can't believe he said that. What a joke._

 

 

  "Good. Your pay will vary monthly. It's not a small amount. I can increase it if you want to." Seongwoo said with a smug face.

 

 

  Daniel hates that smug face on him. God. How could he look so proud of buying me? Does he think I'm that cheap? "I don't need your dirty money." Daniel scowled at him.

 

  "Pardon?"

 

  "I. Don't. Need. Your. Dirty. Money." Daniel gritted the words through his teeth.

 

  Seongwoo sighed. "Daniel, it's called a paid contract for a reason. I have to give you the money."

 

  "I said I don't want it. I might be broke but I'm not desperate for your money. Save it for Woojin's future use." Daniel said, mad that Seongwoo would actually stoop this low.

 

  Seongwoo was left speechless. He has never encountered someone who would deny these kinds of offer, especially when he's willing to pay so much. "If you insist." Seongwoo gave up on trying to convince Daniel.

 

  "Right. You will also live with me. First of all, keep in mind that I don't want this either. I have to because this will help reduce the suspicions among the media and netizens. Besides, it's illogical for an alpha and omega to stay in different houses."

 

  Daniel saw this coming but the reality of it hit him hard and quick. He felt like the ground was swallowing him as whole, knowing that he has to leave his safe haven. This place is his home. He spent more time in this adoption centre than he has in his actual home. At this very moment, he wished he didn't accept this offer.

 

  He felt a soft shake at his shoulders and he was met with Seongwoo who raised his eyebrows at him. "Do I really have to?" Daniel asked him, his eyes hopeful for a 'no, you can choose to stay here.'

 

  Obviously, nothing goes as planned and his whole world stopped when Seongwoo said "No." He feels like a kid whose ice-cream fell to the floor, like his heart just did. "However, I have added a policy that allows you to visit this place anytime you want. You can also bring back Woojin to our house anytime you want to."

 

  Daniel stared at Seongwoo for what felt like an eternity, still in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

 

  "Yes, Daniel. I'm serious. I might be cold but I'm not heartless." Seongwoo snickered at Daniel who was puffing his mouth like a fish.

 

  "Thank you." Daniel said with glossy eyes and a soft smile painted his face. His voice was so small, barely audible.

  
  "You're welcome. Moving on, you have to address me as Sir. We're not friends, we're strictly business partners. You shouldn't be able to call me by my name. Besides, I'm two years older than you."

 

 Daniel's previously smiling self turned confused. Did he hear that right or was his mind deceiving him? "S-Sir? Maybe something else, Seongwoo. It's kinda wei--" Daniel said, his hands rubbing his neck awkwardly.

 

  "What, would you rather call me _master_  instead?" Seongwoo said, raising his eyebrows.

 

  "Uhh.."

 

  "That's what I thought. It's final, you are to address me as Sir. Don't forget it." Seongwoo said, no sympathy towards Daniel who was awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Answer me, Daniel." Seongwoo said sternly when Daniel just kept quiet.

 

  "Y-Yes, Sir." Daniel said hesitantly.

 

  "Good boy." Daniel felt his face heat up at the pet name, feeling uncomfortable under Seongwoo's stare. "Next, you are allowed to be in a relationship. That means I'm free to do whatever I want with anyone I want and so are you. I don't want to hear a single complain from you if I bring someone else home."

 

  "O-Okay, Sir."

 

  "And lastly, heat cycles."

 

  Daniel's body tensed at the mention of this topic. He's never talked publicly about this matter, _especially_ not to someone he just met today. "W-What about it, Sir?"

  
  Seongwoo noticed Daniel's tense behavior and his stutter. Smirking to himself,  _this is going to be fun._  He stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards Daniel, never keeping his eyes off Daniel's flushing face. He stopped behind Daniel and leaned down so that he was parallel with Daniel's ears. Seongwoo felt Daniel visibly flinch when he placed his hands on his shoulders,"Don't be shy now. Where's your usual feisty self?"

 

  "Seongw-- I mean Sir, you're t-too close right now." Daniel said when Seongwoo leaned forward to crane his head on the crook of Daniel's neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Daniel's body.

 

  "Tell you what, Daniel. What do you usually do when your heat comes?" Seongwoo muttered into Daniel's neck.

 

  "A-Ah, I usually just w-wait it out or p-play with myself u-until it's over." Daniel shut his mouth when he accidentally let out a small moan.

 

  "So sensitive. Don't hide your moans, pretty boy. Playing with yourself, huh? How dirty. Why don't you ask for help?" Seongwoo cooed.

 

  "I-I'm too embarrased. I can b-bear with it myself anyways." Daniel said, turning into a stuttering mess when Seongwoo let his hands roam down his body.

 

  "So, no one has done this to you before?" Seongwoo smirked, his hands that was previously on Daniel's chest made its way to Daniel's crotch. Seongwoo grabbed Daniel's hardening dick and rubbed it slowly. The sensation of someone else touching him is so different compared to playing with himself. It was so much more intense and Daniel let out an embarrassing moan, "N-No. Sir, wait. I-It's too much." Seongwoo ignored him and unzipped his pants slowly for easier access.

 

  "Look at you, Daniel. You look like a hot mess right now." Seongwoo was impressed with what he saw, Daniel was breathing hard and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

 

  "S-Sir. Please stop." Daniel begged but he knew deep down that the last thing he wanted is Seongwoo to actually stop.

 

  "You're so funny, Daniel. Acting so feisty and rude to me so carelessly. Just look at you, so submissive for me already." He grabbed Daniel's fully hard dick and slowly moved his hands up and down. "A-Ah. Shit. Fuck. O-Oh my god, Sir." Daniel moaned embarrassingly loud.

 

  "Hmm, feels good huh? But since you wanted me to stop so badly just now, I guess I will." Seongwoo withdrawed his hands from Daniel's dick and walked towards his chair, leaving Daniel breathless and breathing hard.

 

  "No!" Daniel pulled Seongwoo towards him. Seongwoo turned to Daniel and almost felt bad for him. Keyword: almost. His hair was tousled, his now fully hard dick looks neglected. Daniel looked up to Seongwoo with pleading eyes. "S-Sir."

 

  "Hm? What do you want, Daniel? Say it." Seongwoo grinned at Daniel who looked so vulnerable, so unlike him.

 

  "Touch me." Daniel begged. His hard-on was starting to hurt because of how hard he was, and he just needed release.

 

  "That's not how you beg, Daniel. Do better and I'll consider touching you." Seongwoo said with a huge smirk on his face, clearly over the moon seeing Daniel in a state like this.

 

  "S-Sir. Please touch me. I need to cum. Please." Daniel tried again.

 

  Seongwoo wasn't fully satisfied with his pleadings but he let it go his time; Daniel looked too pathetic. "There you go. Good boy." Seongwoo went back to standing beside Daniel and continued where they left off. He set a faster pace and left hickies on Daniel's neck. (He made sure to make it visible so everyone knows Daniel belongs to him.)

 

  Daniel was a moaning mess at this point. Seongwoo was touching him just in the right way at an amazing pace. "S-Sir. Oh my god."

 

  "How do you feel, Daniel?"

 

  "G-Good. I-I think I'm going to cum. Sir!" Seongwoo continued jerking Daniel off until he was cumming, hard. Seongwoo milked every drop from Daniel and stopped when he was twitching due to overstimulation. Seongwoo felt a sense of pride wash over him watching Daniel go all pliant for him. Seongwoo grabbed some tissue from the table and started cleaning himself off, then Daniel. Daniel whimpered when Seongwoo accidentally touched his sensitive hard on that was slowly going soft,"Ah! D-Don't. I can do it by myself."

 

  "If you say so." Seongwoo said with a shit-eating grin that made Daniel want to punch him.

 

 _Wait. Oh my God. Did I really just let him do that?_ Daniel thought.

 

  "Oh and by the way, you can spend your heat however you want it. I can help you if you want, but not without your consent. That's about it, you can sign this contract now."

 

  Daniel was shocked at how unbothered he was. How can he act like he wasn't jerking him off just five minutes ago? Ong Seongwoo is really something else. Daniel shakily picked up the pen and signed the contract.  _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

  

  "I'm going to settle this with Yoona for awhile. You can start packing your stuff and meet Woojin before we go." Seongwoo said, heading to the door. "And maybe you should zip your pants before you head out." Daniel looked down and fuck. God, take my life please.

 

  Daniel buried his face in between his knees and let out a muffled scream when Seongwoo left the room. "God, Daniel. Get a grip on yourself. You let that dumbass touch you. You even begged for it like it was the end of the world!" he muttered to himself. He wanted to erase everything that happened today. 

 

  He also might've spent thirty minutes sobbing his heart out in the room, _but no one needs to know that.  
 _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SMUT BLUSHES LMAOOO and kinda angsty ??? the fluff will come later on don't worry... I WARNED YALLS ABOUT SEONGWOO BEING HORNY OK DON'T ATTACK ME ,,, Daniel Is Just Confused poor guy .... Leave kudos and comments pls !! your feedback rlly motivates me to continue <3 kinda short too, pls dont kill me


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo thought they were finally getting along well, until daniel finds out about his dark past.

   _Ya, Kang Daniel. Get a grip on yourself. Stop crying, weakhead. Get up and show Ong Seongwoo the strong bitch you are._ He wiped away his tears and let out a huge breath that he was holding. _You can do it._ He stood up slowly and limped to the door, his legs still numb from the previous... unfortunate incident. He was about to open it when the door swung open, hitting his head by accident.

 

  "Fucking, shit, fuck you!" Daniel said while lifting his hands up to his head, yelping in pain.

 

  Seongwoo laughed in amusement,"Fuck me? Maybe not."

 

  That familiar voice. Daniel looked up and saw Seongwoo leaning back towards the door, an amused smile lingering on his face. God, so much for proving him that you're a strong bitch, Daniel. Why the fuck did you say that?!, "Uh S-Sir, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for swearing at you, I thought you were Jisung."

 

  Seongwoo raised an eyebrow, "It's fine. Who's Jisung?"

 

  "Oh, Jisung is my close friend. We're roommates, actually." Daniel said with a sheepish smile.

 

  "Right. And keep in mind, the only thing you'll be fucking is my dick. Not the other way around." Seongwoo stood infront of Daniel and seductively ran his hand down his body, getting way too close to Daniel's crotch.

 

  "S-Sir, you just touched me. Isn't it, uh, too much? I mean, uh, right." Daniel said, still struggling to get out from his grasp. Seongwoo snickered," Who said I was going to touch you, idiot? I already told you to zip up your damn pants. You'll traumatize Woojin, walking around with your dick in the open." Seongwoo said, hands already reaching out to tuck Daniel into his pants.

 

  Daniel looked down and mentally cursed himself, he was really about to walk around with his penis on full display. Daniel grabbed Seongwoo's wrist, refraining him from touching his little Daniel down there. "I'll do it." He said while tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants. "Uh, I guess I'll go now. Pack. Yeah, pack." Daniel said, still flustered from Seongwoo's blunt statements.

 

  "Wait." Seongwoo grabbed Daniel's hands and pinned him towards the door. He inched closer to Daniel's face, specifically his lips. Daniel closed his eyes, expecting the worst from Seongwoo's close proximity. His heart was pounding, he didn't know if it was because of the intimacy of this or if it was Seongwoo. The kiss never came but instead a soft voice,"Maybe you should fix your hair before you go. Your sex hair really gives it away." Daniel opened his eyes and he was greeted by Seongwoo who was smirking like a douchebag.

 

  Daniel might've tripped several times from running away to his dorm, too embarrassed to show his flushing red face to Seongwoo.

 

  By the time Daniel reached his dorm, he looked like he ran a marathon. His hair was sticking up in every direction, his breathing was rigid and his legs were wobbly; screw the room for being so far away from his dorm.

 

  "Ya, Kang Daniel." Daniel's little episode was interrupted by Jisung who was standing across him with his arms crossed. "Yoona told me everything." He said, his usual cheery self took a 180 degree change. Jisung's eyes were cold, nothing like Daniel is used to.

 

  "U-Uh about th--." Daniel nervously tried to explain the whole situation.

 

 Jisung cut him off mid-sentence and his cold look quickly turned into a giddy one. "Ya! I'm so happy for you! Our Niel is finally growing up~. Don't you know who Ong Seongwoo is? He's so rich, he can literally buy this place! When you move in with him, please persuade him to get me an iPhone 7. Please~. Daniel-ah, you know hyung loves you right?" Jisung said while poking Daniel's arms teasingly, giving him puppy eyes.

 

  "Hyung, I thought you were going to murder me with those eyes! Don't scare me like that, please." Daniel said, releasing a sigh of relief.

  
  
  Jisung laughed,"I know! Your face was priceless." Daniel laughed along with Jisung, knowing that he wasn't mad at him.

 

 Jisung suddenly grabbed Daniel's arms and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug,"Hey, Daniel. Real talk, I'm going to miss you. Alot."

 

Daniel hugged him equally as tight, damn Jisung for always making him soft like a puddle. "I know. I'm going to miss you too. It's going to be really boring and empty without your lame dad jokes."

 

  Jisung let go of Daniel and held his shoulders so that he was looking straight into his eyes. "Promise me this, Daniel. **Never fall in love with him**. Trust me, he can be charming but he's also very dangerous. Don't fall for any of his little tricks. Please. Did you hear what happened to his last omega?"

  "Yes hyung, don't worry. I will _never_ fall for him. And no I haven't, what happened?" Daniel asked and his heart started pounding. _What could it be? Is it that bad?_

 

  "Seongwoo's previous omega killed herself." Jisung deadpanned.

 

  Daniel stilled for a whole minute, still in disbelief of what Jisung said. Did he hear that right? What the hell did Ong Seongwoo do? Is he that bad of an alpha? Worst case scenarios ran through his head, the thought of Seongwoo making someone commit suicide sending chills down his body. Just who exactly is this man? "I-I don't believe you."

 

  Jisung sighed, god this kid is stubborn. "Here's the article. Maybe you will trust me after this." Jisung passed his phone to Daniel.

 

  **'Im Nayoung found dead in her alpha's apartment, CEO of Produce 101 Entertainment Ong Seongwoo.'**

 

  A picture of his alpha was clearly on the article with a pretty lady beside him. The couple looked very happy, Seongwoo staring at her lovingly while she kissed his cheeks. His eyes. Daniel has never seen his eyes like this, heart eyes and crinkling out of happiness. It's such a contrast compared to Seongwoo's cold, emotionless eyes now. He felt the floor beneath him fall. His emotions went haywire, should he be scared or sad? He wants to convince himself that it was false; what he saw wasn't real but he can't. To make matters worst, there wasn't just one article about it; there was many.

  
  
  "W-What happened, Jisung? Tell me!" Daniel shook Jisung's arms, urging him to explain everything to him.

 

  "Calm down, Daniel. I shouldn't have told you this, I knew this would happen." Jisung sighed at Daniel who was restless, eyes expectant for answers. "The reason why wasn't specified, but some said that it was because of Seongwoo. They said he abused her or something along that line."

 

  "A-Abuse? Seongwoo? My alpha?" Daniel asked no one in particular.

 

 "Yes, Daniel. Don't let it get to you, I'm sure he's not like that anymore. Go and pack now you lazy ass!"

 

  "Okay." Daniel said reluctantly. He was now hesitant of his choice but nothing can be changed anymore, he signed the contract. Sighing to himself, he began to rummage his drawer and shoving everything into his bag. These few months will feel like an eternity, he wish he could turn back time.

 _Im Nayoung. I have to find out about her.  
_

* * *

 

  Daniel made his way to the waiting room after he was done packing. He might be physically prepared but mentally, he's really not. Especially now that he found out about Seongwoo's dark past. Daniel took a deep breath when he saw Seongwoo who was leaning back against the wall, playing on his phone while waiting for him. Seongwoo looked up towards Daniel when he heard the sound of a bag rolling, signaling that Daniel is here. "I might have to call you princess now considering how long you take to get ready." Seongwoo snickered at Daniel.

 

  "Sorry, I was caught up with some, uh, stuff." Daniel explained sheepishly, still unsettled at his previous discovery.

 

  "Daniel hyung!" Seongwoo and Daniel's head turned when they saw Woojin running towards Daniel. Jisung was standing behind Woojin, patiently waiting to say goodbye to Daniel.

 

  "Daniel hyung, you promised me you'll never leave me. I hate you so much! Why are you leaving Woojinnie? Is it because of this bad uncle? Is he taking you away from me?" Woojin said, his voice muffled and broken from crying.

 

  Daniel's heart broke; if it was possible anymore. He told Woojin that he would never break his promise, he would never leave him. But here he is, leaving Woojin alone in this adoption center. He kneeled down so that he's eye level with Woojin. "Hey, baby. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I'm a terrible person. Tell you what, Woojin. I promise I'll be back in a few months time, with alot of candies and toys. I will even visit you everyday if you want! You can come home with me sometimes too."

 

  "H-Hyung, I don't want candies and toys. I-I want you to s-stay with me. Y-You can take away all my toys, but p-please stay with Woojinie." Woojin cried, trying hard to get his message across while sobbing loudly.

 

  Daniel's walls that he built completely collapsed, fat tears rolling down his face. He engulfed Woojin in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry, Woojin. I'll be back in a few months, okay? Promise me to be a good boy when I'm not here. Don't skip any meals and be nice to your friends, okay? I promise I'll be back and this time, I won't break it." Daniel said tearfully, holding out his pinky finger for Woojin to promise.

 

  "P-Promise."

 

  "My good little baby. Give me a kiss." Daniel cooed at Woojin who was still sobbing. Woojin held Daniel's face with his little palms and peppered kisses everywhere on Daniel's face. One on Daniel's forehead, one on his left cheek, one on his right cheek and a peck on his lips. Daniel smiled brightly and ruffled Woojin's hair. He looked up to see Jisung crying.

 

  "Yoon Jisung, why are you crying?" Daniel scolded Jisung eventhough he was crying himself.

 

  "Ya! First of all, don't call me by my full name. I'm your hyung. Second of all, come here." Jisung said, eyes turning soft and opening his arms for Daniel to hug him.

 

  "Remember what I said just now. Take care of yourself, don't be too lazy. I'll miss your dumbass so much. Please come back and visit us sometimes. If you forget about us, I'll literally drive to your place and slap you." Jisung said while tears ran down his face.

 

  "Stupid. I will visit you often and I could never forget you guys. It's just a few months. Take care of Woojin for me okay?" Daniel said, still not letting go of Jisung. They broke apart from their hug when they heard someone clearing their throat; Ong Seongwoo. Seongwoo yanked Daniel from Jisung's grip, pulling him to his chest. "We should go home now, right?" Seongwoo said while sending daggers to Jisung with his eyes.

 

  "Alright, alright. Take your man. You guys should go, it's getting really awkward now." Jisung laughed at the both of them.

 

  Seongwoo and Daniel said their final farewells to Woojin and Jisung and hopped into Seongwoo's car. Seongwoo watched as Daniel put his earphones in, staring out the window with tears in his eyes. Seongwoo felt his heart ache watching Daniel in this state. So when Daniel fell asleep on his lap, he let him be. (He might have played with Daniel's fluffy hair too but that's his secret to keep.)

* * *

 

  Daniel felt a gentle shake, jerking awake when he realised the position they was in. What the hell is he doing in Seongwoo's lap? "S-Sir, I'm so sorry I fell as--" he abruptly stood up.

 

  
 Seongwoo put a finger on Daniel's lips. "Hey, don't stress it. It's fine. You looked really tired so I let you be. We're here, by the way."

 

  Daniel looked outside the window and holy shit, it's a mansion. "Uh, is that your house?" Daniel asked, still amaze at how big and expensive the mansion looks like. He knew Seongwoo is rich but he never expected this, his 'house' brings every other ones to shame.

 

  "Yeah, it is. Close your mouth before flies gets in it. Let's go down first, you can admire it later." Seongwoo said in an amused tone, watching Daniel admire his mansion.

 

  "Right. Okay. I should take my bag first." Daniel exited the car and was met with Taemin who was carrying all his heavy bags down. "Hey, you don't have to. I can do it by myself, promise." Daniel smiled toothily at him.

 

  "No, it's okay really. You don't have to. Sir will get really mad at me for making you carry this." Taemin looks around warily to look at Seongwoo who was observing them from inside the car.

 

  Seongwoo went down from his car, brushing his suit. "Daniel, let him carry it. It's his job." Seongwoo said, confused as to why Daniel was making such a big deal about this.

 

  "No, it's my stuff and I should be responsible for it. He's a driver, not a bellboy." Daniel deadpanned to Seongwoo who was staring at him.

 

  "Right. Taemin, let him carry it himself then. You can go home now, thank you." Seongwoo dismissed Taemin who was looking to the ground, not daring to look at Seongwoo.

 

  "Thank you, Sir."

God, this kid is really stubborn. _Seongwoo kind of loves it._

* * *

 

  The moment Daniel stepped in the mansion, his jaw dropped. The interior of this mansion is crazy; loyal and expensive. It's exactly how everyone's dream house is, white and gold furnitures everywhere. It was definitely boring in Daniel's opinion, but it definitely looks expensive as fuck. His life literally changed in just a few hours, he was a random orphan in WannaOne Adoption Centre and now he's an omega of a hella rich CEO. He doesn't even want to think about it.

 

  Seongwoo was amused at Daniel's expressions, his face went from shocked to happy to sad. Daniel just looked too cute; he reached for Daniel's hands. "Want to go for a house tour?"

 

  Daniel was probably too excited to realise that Seongwoo was holding his hands, exclaiming a happy "Yes, please!"

 

  "Stop right there!" Seongwoo and Daniel stopped in his tracks, turned their heads towards the sound and is met with a happy-looking woman. "Seongwoo, you never bring your friends around. Look at him! He's so cute, his hair is pink and so fluffy!" Seongwoo's maid said, cupping Daniel's face and ruffling his hair.

 

  "Uh, he's actually my new omega." Seongwoo said awkwardly when Daniel was looking at him with pleading eyes, mouthing 'save me.'

 

  "What?! Oh my God, no wonder you guys were holding hands!" Daniel looked down and realised that their hands were interlaced, shyly letting go of Seongwoo's hands.

 

  "Seongwoo, you made such a great choice. Look at this cutie. He's so precious! You better treat him good or I'll stop making food for you." Seongwoo's maid said, still cooing at the both of them.

 

  "Okay~." Seongwoo said cutely to her and she pinched Seongwoo's cheeks. Seongwoo dismissed us, saying that we had to go for a house tour.

 

What the hell did he just witness? Was **the** Ong Seongwoo acting _cute_? He doesn't know why but seeing Seongwoo acting cute stirs something in him. Not in a bad way too.

 

  "Anyways, I'll just show you some parts around the house since I know you're exhausted." Seongwoo explained, dragging Daniel's hands up the stairs.

 

This might sound weird but even the corridor is pretty. There was random, surely expensive paintings and the smell is definitely more expensive. This house is **huge**. There's definitely too many rooms and Daniel is sure he'll get lost trying to even find his room. They were silently walking when Daniel saw a small framed picture on the wall, the face seemingly ringing a bell in his head. Im Nayoung! That's definitely her. He must have _loved_ her alot, pictures of her was still in this room. I have to find out more about her.

 

  Daniel's day-dreaming was cut short by Seongwoo's,"This is the isolation room."

 

  "The what?!" Daniel asked, the room sounding really sketchy to him.

 

  "The isolation room. The amount of time you spend varies on the mistakes you've done. I have a feeling that you'll be here quite often, so get used to it." Seongwoo said sarcastically to Daniel.

 

Daniel wanted to say something snarky but stopped himself when he saw the room. The walls are painted black and there's no sort of furniture, at all. It's literally just a plain, pitch black room. Daniel gulps, his anxiety already rising at the thought of being locked in the room for even 10 minutes.

 

  "Let's go. We're not that far away from your room." Daniel continues to drag him along this seemingly endless hallway. It's amazing how well Seongwoo knows this house, considering how humungous it is. "We're here." Seongwoo opened the door and Daniel was awestruck. The room was beautiful. A king-sized bed and a wardrobe. Everything Daniel ever needs.

 

  "It's beautiful." Daniel said while looking around.

 

  "Mhm. I'm glad you like it. Settle down and come to my room in awhile. It's just across your room." Seongwoo said while heading to the door, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts.

 

  Sighing to himself, God, I can't believe how much my life has changed. I'm someone now, someone that the public will observe closely. I have to be careful with everything I do now. I already hate this. I want to go home and cuddle with Woojin. His mind then drifted off to the girl, _Im Nayoung_. Just thinking about her sends chills down his body. Why did she kill herself? Was it really because of Seongwoo?

 

  He changed into his pajamas and headed to Seongwoo's room right across him room. Packing can be done later, Daniel thought to himself. He softly knocked the door, still clueless on why Seongwoo wants to see him instead of just letting him rest. He turned around and leaned his back against the door, checking out his surroundings. Hmm, if my room is that nice, Seongwoo's must be a castle.

 

  "Ah!" Daniel screamed when the door opened and he fell back towards Seongwoo's chest. He mentally cursed to himself, whoever thought it was a good idea to lean against a damn door? And what the hell is the deal with him and doors today?

 

  "So clumsy, be careful next time." Seongwoo whispered into Daniel's ears. Daniel turned around and almost gasped at what he saw; Seongwoo was shirtless. Fuck. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Seongwoo said smugly to Daniel who was clearly checking him out. Before Daniel could respond with anything smart, he let out an embarrassing squeal when Seongwoo lifted him up bridal style, putting him on the bed.

 

  "Get comfortable." Seongwoo said to Daniel who was now laying on his bed, already half-asleep. "Your bed is so nice, Sir." Daniel hums contently. Seongwoo snickered, "Pfft, not that comfortable." Daniel looked so soft in his pajamas, Seongwoo kind of wanted to hug him; but he knows he can't. Seongwoo made his way to the other side of the bed and laid beside Daniel.

 

  "Want to play a game?" Daniel said, his eyes now open and hugging Seongwoo's pillow close to his chest.

 

  _Fuck. Fuck Daniel for being so damn adorable._ "What game is it?" Seongwoo asked, curious as to what game Daniel wants to play.

 

  "Okay so it goes like this, I'll ask you things and you can ask me things too. I mean we're going to spend a few months together, might as well know each other better." Daniel said while smiling brightly.

 

  "Sure."

 

  _Yes. This is your chance, Kang Daniel._ "Yeay!" Daniel rose up from his previous position and sat cross-legged across from Seongwoo. "I'll go first, okay?"

 

  "Hmm. Go ahead."

 

_"What's your relationship with Im Nayoung?"_

 

 

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED BUT PLOT TWIST !!! + jisung made an appearance !!!! SO MANY EMOTIONS THIS CHAPTER ㅠㅠㅠ SCREAM AT ME IN THE COMMENTS SECTION AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS ! Love u guys


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun makes an appearance and seongwoo is jealous.

  Im Nayoung. Seongwoo felt a pang in his heart at the mention of her name. It felt as if it's being twisted in every direction, pain. His mind went blank, not being able to think straight as memories of Nayoung haunts him all over again. He felt his heartbeat quicken and tears welling up in his eyes. He spent so many years building a wall around him, a strong one that he was sure could not collapse. But it did. Just at a mention of her name.

  
  Daniel saw the tears welling up in Seongwoo's eyes. Daniel saw his usual emotionless face turn into another emotionless face; but in such a different way that it gave him goosebumps. Daniel saw it all. This silent side of Seongwoo is such a contrast to his cocky side that it scared Daniel to death. Daniel wanted to bury himself in a hole knowing that he made Seongwoo feel like this. He didn't want this. He didn't expect him to break at just the mention of her name. It was never his intention, at all. He just wanted answers. That's all. Curiosity does kill the cat.  
 

  
  "You want to know so bad right?" Seongwoo said with a smile that was not genuine at all; Daniel knew how fake it was because he does it too, all the time. Seongwoo's voice was choked up due to his tears, trying hard to not break. Daniel knows Seongwoo doesn't want to tell him anything, he was doing this out of anger."N-Nayoung, she was my everything. I loved her. M-My precious little omega that I treasured with my heart. So precious. I w-want to see her again, caress her for the last time. I didn't get to say goodbye. I-I never realised anything bad was going on with her. I'm terrible. I h-hate myself."

  
  Seongwoo started becoming violent, not towards Daniel but towards himself. Daniel hates knowing that he was the cause of this. Daniel's heart ached when Seongwoo hit his own head with his fist and banged his head towards the headboard of his expensive bed. This is Seongwoo's breaking point and it was Daniel's fault.

  
  
  Daniel grabbed Seongwoo's now shaking form into his chest, Seongwoo curling up into him. "Seongwoo, stop." Daniel said to Seongwoo who was yanking his own hair. Seongwoo looked like a mess, suddenly so fragile and Daniel wants to do nothing other than protect him at this very moment. "S-Stop!" Daniel grabbed both of Seongwoo's wrist and held it tightly. Seongwoo stopped his previous movements and just laid there lifelessly. There was no sound in the room besides Seongwoo's sobs and Daniel's desperate pleads. Daniel put two fingers under Seongwoo's chin and lifted his face up so that they're looking at each other. Daniel brushed Seongwoo's fringe away from his sweaty forehead and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Seongwoo's temple,"Hit me instead." Daniel said, his words muffled towards Seongwoo's forehead.

  Seongwoo then started hitting Daniel's chest half-heartedly. He was so weak. Too weak. "I-I hate you. I've been fine and you just had to mention N-Nayoung. You're a d-douchebag. I hate you so much."

 

  Daniel felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, hearing those words come out of Seongwoo's mouth hurt him more than he thought it would. "I know. I hate myself too." Daniel said while rocking Seongwoo who was in his chest, an attempt to calm him down.

  
  "I should have picked another omega."

  
  Daniel expected Seongwoo's respond but it still sent a wave of pain through his whole body. Seongwoo regrets picking Daniel as his omega. Seongwoo regrets Daniel. "I know. It's not too late right? There must be some way we can stop the contract. None of us are willing to do this." Daniel said, tears welling up in his own eyes now. He has always been an inconvenience to others. His father abused him and he never had friends. Daniel didn't want to do this either but it still hurts him knowing that everyone who has had some sort of connection with him always regrets it.

  
  "S-Shut up and play with my hair." Seongwoo said in between his tears. Daniel chuckled and did what he was asked to, an omega can never obey an alpha's order right? Daniel ran his hair through Seongwoo's wet, sweaty hair. He felt Seongwoo's breathing slow down, a signal that Seongwoo fell asleep in his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on Seongwoo's forehead and laid both of them down on the bed. Maybe these following months won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

Daniel tends to speak too soon.

  
  Empty. Reality hits him, Seongwoo left. Daniel was not going to lie, he was kind of expecting to wake up with Seongwoo. But obviously since the world is against him, nothing goes accordingly. The furniture looked different and he realised that he's in his own room. Alone and cold. Seongwoo didn't even bother draping a blanket over him. Daniel sighed to himself, "Of course, idiot. What did you expect?"

  
  Daniel always has high expectations. Maybe that's why he's where he is now. Daniel just thought that Seongwoo would stay, he was so pliant and soft yesterday. It's scary to watch Seongwoo reach his breaking point. Seongwoo became so weak, he wasn't the Seongwoo that Daniel knew. Daniel notes to himself to never bring up anything about Im Nayoung. Ever.

  
  Daniel stood up and stretched his stiff body from hugging Seongwoo yesterday. The memory of Seongwoo's soft voice,"S-Shut up and play with my hair." lingered in Daniel's mind. Seongwoo is really confusing at times. Daniel is amazed at how many personalities he has. Sexy, cute, flirty, kind and cocky. Just who the hell is the real him? Daniel shrugged his thoughts away headed to the bathroom to freshen up, an attempt to make him look atleast presentable. His stomach was grumbling, realising that he did not touch a single plate of food. Daniel sighed because now he has no choice but to go down and confront Seongwoo.

   
Daniel put on his hoodie and sweatpants, who does he have to impress right? Daniel wanted to open the door when he heard a soft knock. He prayed to God that it wasn't Seongwoo, now is really not the best timing. At all. Daniel took a deep breath and slowly opened the door just to be greeted by the friendly maid he met yesterday. The look on her face was indescribable, he couldn't tell if she was sad or angry.

  
  "Sir--."

  
  "No, please. Call me Daniel. No need to be so formal with me." Daniel said, genuinely confused as to why she would refer to him as Sir.

  
  "Did anything happen between Seongwoo and you?" she said bluntly, no small talks were initiated.

  
  "No. Okay, maybe yes. Why? Did something happen?" Daniel asked.

  
  "He went out for awhile a few hours ago and came back drunk off his face. It's about 2 a.m. right now."

  
  Daniel raised his eyebrows,"It's 2am right now? God, I showered because I thought it's already morning. Moving on, isn't that normal? I heard that Seongwoo does that all the time." Daniel was expecting something worse than Seongwoo getting drunk. It's not really something new at all. He's confused as to why the maid would tell him all this.

  
  "N-No. This time is different. Seongwoo is usually really flirty when he gets drunk but this time, he just looked in despair. He came back alone and he was crying loudly in the living room. Seongwoo never cries. The last time he cried was during Im Nayoung's passing. He also had bruises everywhere on his body, I'm pretty sure he got into a serious fight with someone."

 

  Daniel felt as if his whole world was crashing down. "Bruises? Fight?! Where is he? Tell me, please." Daniel asked desperately. He had to see Seongwoo.

  
  
  "Daniel, don't worry. We've taken care of him. He's just at the living room. Not too loud, his father is with him."

  
  
  "Okay. Thank you." Daniel was suspicious as to why Seongwoo's father was here but at the same time he was also kind of scared to meet his father, god knows how he'll be like. He ignored his thoughts and ran through the halls like a maniac, panting like a dog. Damn this house for practically being a maze. He was amazed how big it was at first but now he's just so tired of it.

  
  
  He finally reached the stairs, tip-toeing in hopes that no one would see him. He heard chatters, one sounded like Seongwoo and his dad. Daniel felt something fishy about the situation, hiding behind a wall at the living room and poking his face out in hopes of eavesdropping their conservation.

  
  
  "Seongwoo, do you know how much trouble you have caused to us? I said pick a girl and someone with a good background. Not someone who was left there because he was abused! And you're straight, Seongwoo." Seongwoo's father screamed at Seongwoo who was rubbing his temples, clearly in distress about this whole situation and his eyes bloodshot.

  
  
_Ouch. That hurt._

  
  "Dad, I know. I took a guy because it'll be more realistic to the public. If it was some random woman, they would probably think she's just one of my toys. Think smart, Dad. And I'm bisexual. How many times do I have to tell you?" Seongwoo said nonchalantly, raising his hands as if saying it was obvious.

  
_Double ouch._

  
  
  "Dad, I know what I'm doing. You know me. I don't do relationships. He's just an act, this is all an act. Don't worry." Seongwoo said, grabbing a pillow on the couch and holding it close to him. He closed his eyes, signaling that he doesn't want to talk to anyone.

  
  "Fine. But as soon as you're done with this contract, you're marrying Sangbin's daughter. She's a whole package. Rich, full of connections and good looking. No but's, no nothing. Do as I say. And no more fighting. It ruins our reputation." Seongwoo's dad said while packing up his things and heading to the door.

  
  Daniel was pretty much numb by now. It's not like he wanted to mean something to Seongwoo but the mindset of Daniel being just a toy is still carved in Seongwoo's mind, and it pisses him off. Daniel really didn't want to see Seongwoo's face anymore. It's scary how fast a person can change their personality. Plus Daniel hasn't even properly talked to Seongwoo's dad and he already hates Daniel for not being rich. What a wonderful start!

  
  
  Daniel wanted to forget about his pain, he wanted to meet Woojin and Jisung. But Jisung would actually murder him, it's only been one day and Daniel is already going to be knocking on their door. At two in the fucking morning. Daniel just needed a break. He slowly walked towards the stairs and headed to his room. He almost got lost again, but he got the hang of it. He wants to get wasted and never think of reality anymore. If Seongwoo can do it, Daniel can too right? Plus Seongwoo said in the contract that relationships outside this 'act' is accepted. So technically he's not doing anything wrong or against the contract.

  
  Daniel rummaged through his baggage, trying to find something a bit revealing. This was totally not him, but he was feeling wild and daring. He picked a white shirt he owned, one that he never wore because it was too transparent. But fuck it, he's going to do it. Daniel grabbed whatever hair product that he brought, god knows if it's actually his or Jisung's. He slicked his hair back, a complete contrast to his usual bird nest hair. He purposely made it a little messy, he knows he looks good when he does it. Daniel picked the tightest jeans he owns and struggles to get it on, especially when it reaches his ass.

  
  "Nice ass. Who are you getting all dressed up for? Me?" Seongwoo said through the small crack of the door, clearly checking Daniel out.

  
  
  Daniel let out the unmanliest squeal, falling in the process. "I'm going out. Keep dreaming." Daniel said with an evident blush on his face.

 

  
  "At two in the morning? I'm sure Jisung will murder you." Seongwoo said, raising his eyebrows at Daniel who dressed up. Seongwoo was still intoxicated, only slightly sobered up.

  
  
  "Who said I'm going to the adoption centre?" Daniel answered smugly, successfully putting his jeans on after much tossing and turning.

  
  
  Daniel grabbed his wallet and opened the door, face to face to Seongwoo now. Seongwoo looked terrible, his hair a mess and his bruises evident.

  
  
  "Where are you going?" Seongwoo asked again.

 

  
  "None of your business. What happened to you?" Daniel said, avoiding Seongwoo's question.His eyes wandered to the bruises on Seongwoo's body.

  
  Seongwoo snickered, "Pfft, acting so feisty. I fought with someone. Where are you going?" Seongwoo tried again, he was clearly more annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

  
  "I said none of your damn business." Daniel pushed Seongwoo away and walked away from him. Seongwoo stumbled and hissed at Daniel.

  
  "Whatever. Don't call me when you get in trouble." Seongwoo screamed at Daniel who was already halfway down the hall. Daniel didn't care, honestly what could happen in a bar?

 

* * *

 

  
  Daniel reached the low-standard bar, still filled with teen spirit at the dead of the night. He's kind of reluctant now to go in the bar now, but if he went 'home' Seongwoo would definitely make fun of him. Daniel took a deep breath and gave his identity card to the guard, showing that he's legal. The guard mumbled incoherently, ushering him in and slapping his ass in the process. Jeez, did his ass look that good?

  
  Daniel sighed and took his first step in the club. He didn't intend on doing anything or bringing anyone back, just wants to get drunk and release his stress. Daniel saw the bar; so close but so far away. He had to go through bunch of sweaty bodies grinding on each other (at this point they're just grinding the air) to get to his destination. Disgusting. Daniel let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached the bar. He was so ready to get wasted.

 

  "What do you want?" The waiter asked him while shaking bottles of vodka.

  
  "Enlighten me." Daniel smiled smugly, as if he's challenging the waiter.

  
  "Alright, big boy. Be back in a few." The waiter walked away and Daniel caught a glimpse of his nametag, Hwang Minhyun. He's very good-looking indeed.

  
  
  Daniel took out his phone from his pocket, he wasn't going to lie that he's just trying to avoid looking awkward in the club. He was playing Candy Crush when he felt a soft tap on his shoulders. He looked up to see a man who looked around his mid-20's. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a choker as a final touch. Daniel cleared his throat and closed the game, raising his eyebrows at the stranger.  
 

  
"Can I help you?" Daniel asked the stranger, he's quite attractive if Daniel has to admit. Just not his type.

  
  "What's a pretty boy like you doing here? So adorable, bet you're an omega. What's your name?" The stranger asked while making his way to the seat next to Daniel.

  
  "Uh, yes. Daniel. Now may I help you?" Daniel hesitantly asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the presence of this man.

  
  "Hmm, I'm Dongho. You can help me with something tonight." Dongho said. His hand snaked down to Daniel's thigh, rubbing it dangerously close to his crotch.

  
  Daniel felt extremely uncomfortable and stood up, ready to make a run for it. He was too late though when Dongho grabbed his hand and Daniel stumbled towards his lap. Shit.

  
  "C'mon, baby. I'll buy you a drink. Just one night. I'll be real good to you." Dongho whispered into Daniel's ears. Daniel felt goosebumps rise but not in a good way. He was now caressing Daniel's hair with one hand and the other one planted on Daniel's ass.

  
  Minhyun finally arrived with Daniel's 'surprise' drink. What a great timing. Daniel sent Minhyun some signals with his eyes, "Help me." Minhyun raised his eyebrows at Daniel's weird behaviour but just brushed if off. Dongho had a shit-eating grin on his face. Now he can get Daniel drunk and make him his for the night.

  
  "Drink up, baby. We still have a long night ahead of us." Dongho said while raising the shot glass. He put it towards Daniel's lips, practically forcing it down his throat. Daniel's throat burned and he coughed violently, the drink was too damn strong. Daniel regretted asking Minhyun to surprise him especially when he's such a lightweight. Dongho was happy that it was going as planned, bring Daniel home and fuck him. Hard. It's been too long since he fucked anyone after his omega left him.

  
  Shots after shots after shots. Daniel was officially drunk and fucked up. His face was red and his hair ruffled in every direction possible. His vision was blurred and he couldn't think straight at all. He wanted to run but he knows it won't work, he can't even balance himself properly at this point. Dongho took this opportunity to take advantage of Daniel; finally, he thought. Dongho turned Daniel around so that he was facing him. He left kisses at Daniel's collarbone and slowly made his way up, leaving marks that would definitely stay for weeks.

  
  
  "S-Stop. I have an alpha. Please." Daniel tried to push him away and hit his chest. But he was too weak now. Silent tears flowed down his face and he just wanted to go home and see Seongwoo. Daniel wants to call Seongwoo but he can't, Seongwoo already warned him not to.

  
  
  "You have an alpha? I don't see a collar on you. Plus, he must be a shitty alpha if he lets such a pretty boy like you come here alone."

  
  
  The music was so loud and it gave him a headache. He wanted this to stop. Dongho didn't care, grinding his crotch towards Daniel. Daniel bit his fist, tears everywhere trying not to scream.

  
  
  "S-Stop. Please. I don't want this." Daniel begged, trying to release from Dongho's tight grip again. His attempt failed again.

  
  
  "He said he doesn't want you. Leave him alone." Minhyun's angelic face appeared infront of him, his pretty face now angry.

  
  
  "Pfft. Who are you to stop me?" Dongho ignored Minhyun and continued his previous actions with Daniel.

  
  
  Minhyun has had enough, he grabbed Dongho by the collar over the bar. "Listen, he didn't give you consent to touch him yet you still did. He said stop numerous of times and I'm sure you heard that. If you touch him again I'll make sure security comes in and blacklists you from this club." Dongho snickered, releasing Daniel from his grip and yanked him towards the floor like a rag doll.

 

  "You're lucky this time, Daniel." He headed into the crowd, probably finding a new victim to toy with.

  
  Minhyun went out of the counter, carried Daniel bridal style towards a vacant couch at the end of the bar. Daniel still had tears flowing down his face like a waterfall. His sobs now audible and Minhyun's heart hurt for him. "Hey. Daniel, right? God I'm so sorry I gave you such a strong drink. I'm off my shift now. I can drive you home, how about that?" Minhyun fanned Daniel and unbuttoned Daniel's shirt half-way because he was sweating profusely.

  
  "Y-You're not going to do anything to me right? I-I'm scared. I-I trust you." Daniel admitted.

  
  
 Minhyun pulled Daniel into a hug, caressing his back in an attempt to calm him down. Minhyun could feel Daniel's heart racing and his heart ached for Daniel. This is his fault for giving him something so strong and realised the situation so late. Minhyun carried Daniel bridal style, using the back door to escape the stuffy bar. He does not want to let Daniel go into the crowd and stumble across that monster again.

  
  "Daniel. Stop crying, please. Can you tell me where your house is?" Minhyun asked Daniel while gently placing him in his broken down car. Daniel shakily took his phone out and showed Minhyun the address. Minhyun raised his eyebrows, the area was familiar to him. It's where the rich lives. Now he's more curious of Daniel's background.

  
  Minhyun put Daniel's seatbelt on and gently closed the door on Daniel's side, making his way to the driver's seat. He started the engine and began the short journey to Daniel's house. Halfway through the journey, he looked towards Daniel just to find him fast asleep with his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Minhyun chuckled softly and turned the radio off, not wanting to disrupt Daniel's beauty sleep. The midnight moonlight shone on Daniel's face and Minhyun is amazed at how ethereal he is. His alpha is one lucky guy.

 

  "We're here." Daniel felt a gentle shake on his shoulders and was met with Minhyun's face, smiling down at him. He wanted to return the smile but his head ached so badly and he winced. Sure he sobered up a little bit but he's still very drunk.

* * *

  
  
  "Hey, are you okay? It's okay. I got you." Minhyun rushed over to Daniel's side and slowly lifted Daniel up, slinging Daniel's arm around his own neck. Daniel couldn't balance himself and Minhyun had to catch him several times until they finally made it to the doorway. Minhyun's mouth was agape at the size of this house. Daniel was so humble, going to such a broken down club. He wouldn't have guessed he's as wealthy as this. Minhyun almost felt out of place, his raggy clothes are definitely a disgrace compared to this house.

  
 Ding dong. He rang the bell once. No answer.  
  
 Ding dong. Still nothing.  
  
  He rang the door numerous of times until the door finally swing open, "What the fuck do you fucking want at 3am in the fucking morni-- Daniel?" Seongwoo was still slightly intoxicated and the loud doorbell hurt his head. Seongwoo looked up just to see Daniel in the arms of an attractive man. Daniel was swaying left to right, clearly in a drunk state. Seongwoo's eyes widened when he saw a huge hickey on Daniel's neck and Daniel's halfway unbuttoned shirt. What the fuck did he do to Daniel?  
  
  "What did you do to him?" Seongwoo said with a flat tone, sending chills down Minhyun's body. Seongwoo doesn't know what it is, but he felt a bitter taste in his mouth and his heart skipped a beat watching Daniel with another man.  
  "Nothing. I just brought him back to his house." Minhyun answered calmly.  
  
  "I asked, what. did. you. do. to. him? I'm his fucking alpha, he's mine. You better fucking answer me before I call the cops." Seongwoo stated angrily, his voice raising after each syllables.

  
  "So, you're his alpha? Cops? Pfft. I'll call the cops on you. For your fucking information, your little omega here almost got assaulted by a stranger. If I didn't stop the stranger, god knows what would've happened to him. You're welcome. And where the hell were you? You're his alpha, aren't you supposed to protect him?" Minhyun said with a calm voice but his word stings like a venom, cooing and shushing Daniel who was whimpering at Seongwoo's and Minhyun's loud bickering.

  
  Seongwoo was gaping like a fish, clearly speechless at Minhyun's calm tone but hurtful words. Seongwoo was about to fight back but was cut off, "M-Minhyun, thank you." Daniel said with a soft voice and released himself from Minhyun's grip. Minhyun thought Daniel was going to run to his alpha but he was frozen in his spot when Daniel turned around and hugged him tightly, resting his head in the crook of Minhyun's neck. "I-I owe you."

  
  Minhyun chuckled for the umpteenth time that night, "No, you don't. It was my responsibility to do that. You better go in now before your alpha murders me right infront of your own eyes." Minhyun stared up at Seongwoo who had a furious expression.

  
  
  Daniel whined but obeyed and walked unsteadily towards Seongwoo, almost falling if Seongwoo didn't manage to catch him in time. Seongwoo cleared his throat, "Right. Thanks, Minhyun. Uh, do you want money? Anything?"

  
  
  Minhyun hissed, "Do I look that poor? I don't need your damn money." he stated angrily.

  
_Sigh_. He's just as stubborn as Daniel is.  

  "Okay, okay. Sorry. You should head back. It's getting late. Tell me if you need anything. I owe you." Seongwoo sighed in defeat.

  
  "I don't need anything, just hope you would treat your omega with some respect. He's so precious and lovable, he doesn't deserve to feel neglected by an asshole like you. Someone will snatch him away from you if you keep treating him like this." Minhyun warned him while making his way towards his car, "Goodnight, Daniel. Take care." Daniel mumbled incoherently and Minhyun giggled. Seongwoo watched as Minhyun drove off in his broken down car, his words hitting him hard.

  
  Seongwoo looked at Daniel who was a hot mess. He reeks of liquor and his face was still stained with tears. He sighed and lifted Daniel up so that he was straddling him. Daniel let out a weak whimper and Seongwoo just shushed him while making his way to their room. Seongwoo opened the door to Daniel's room, gently putting him down on his bed and brushed Daniel's hair away from his sweaty forehead. Seongwoo kneeled down beside Daniel and thought of Minhyun's words while draping a blanket towards Daniel.

  
**Seongwoo doesn't want to admit it but Minhyun was right.**

 

  He closed his eyes and got up, making his way towards the door to sleep in his own room but stopped in his tracks when he felt a soft tug on his sleeves, "Don't leave." Seongwoo turned around just to be met by Daniel who was staring up at him with pleading eyes. Seongwoo's eyes softened, contemplating if he should stay or go back to his room and sleep. Daniel was just drunk, he doesn't mean it. Right? Fuck. He keeps arguing to himself but Daniel's puppy eyes were too much for him.

  
  "Alright, alright." Seongwoo walked towards the other side of Daniel's bed and climbed in with Daniel. Daniel was smiling ear to ear and snuggled into Seongwoo's chest. He's drunk, Seongwoo. He repeated the words in his head but couldn't resist the soft smile on his face. Daniel can be really cute when he's not being stubborn.

  
  "D-Dirty." Daniel suddenly mumbled under his breath.

  
  
  "Huh?" Seongwoo quirked his eyebrows at Daniel's strange change of behaviour.

  
   
  Daniel didn't repeat himself, instead bringing his hand up to his neck. Daniel touched the blue-purple mark on his neck and started to tear up, "D-Dirty. Stings. Don't like it, help. Please, Sir." Daniel rubbed the spot furiously in hopes of getting rid of it, crying harder because his actions aren't helping but instead doing the exact opposite.

  
  
  Seongwoo sighed and held Daniel's thrashing hands and pulled it away from the mark. He looked at the huge mark on Daniel's neck, he will kill the person who did this to Daniel. With his own hands. Seongwoo knows there's no way to get rid of it, it was too big and deep. He hesitantly bent down towards Daniel's neck, inching closer to the mark. He made sure to check Daniel's facial expression for confirmation and chuckled when Daniel was looking at him expectantly. Seongwoo then placed multiple soft kisses over the dirty mark on Daniel's neck. Like they say, kiss the pain away.

  
  
  Seongwoo maybe got a little too carried away when he heard Daniel let out a small whimper, the vibration sending chills down Seongwoo's body. "More." Daniel begged.

  
  Seongwoo stopped his actions immediately when Daniel begged. He pulled away from Daniel's neck and awkwardly cleared his throat. He can't continue. He can't take advantage of his Daniel; it won't make him any different from the assaulter. Daniel whimpered at the loss of contact and desperately reached for Seongwoo's neck, pulling Seongwoo towards him. Daniel wanted to kiss Seongwoo but due to his terrible aim, he ended up kissing the corner of Seongwoo's lips. Seongwoo couldn't help but chuckle at Daniel's cute attempt to kiss him.

  
  
  Daniel whined and Seongwoo kind of felt a little bad for him. Keyword: a little. But Daniel wanted this, it's fine right? He probably won't even remember this when he wakes up. Fuck it. He can't handle Daniel's whines anymore. Seongwoo placed his hands on the crook of Daniel's neck and yanked Daniel towards him, kissing him square on the lips. Daniel's eyes widened and his body tensed but gradually relaxed into the kiss, kissing Seongwoo back. This kiss was so different compared to their other ones, slow, passionate and sweet.

 

  The kiss got heated after awhile and Seongwoo licked Daniel's upper lip, almost as a permission for Daniel to allow him in. Daniel understood the message and gladly parted his lips so that Seongwoo can savour him, explore every corner of his mouth. Daniel couldn't help but let out a loud moan when Seongwoo accidentally brushed his hands on Daniel's hard-on. "Ah." Daniel's back arched and his mouth was agape, clearly pleasant with the new sensation.   
 

  
  "Jesus, Daniel. Pretty. My pretty little omega. Want to make you feel so good." Seongwoo couldn't resist Daniel, he looked like he was in ecstasy. Mouth agape, hair ruffled and shirt half-way unbuttoned. Seongwoo yanked Daniel's shirt off, throwing it across the room.

  
  Seongwoo let his hands linger on Daniel's body. Seongwoo never appreciated how lean and beautiful Daniel's body is. He left kisses on Daniel's face and then his neck and numerous marks were left on Daniel's beautiful collarbones. Seongwoo felt like he was going to tear up, half from Daniel's beauty and half because of his regret for treating Daniel so badly. If only he tried harder to stop Daniel from going or accompanied him, this wouldn't have happened.

  
  "I'm sorry. So sorry." Seongwoo repeated tearfully and didn't give a chance to Daniel to respond at all when he took Daniel's nipple into his mouth. Seongwoo was determined to only let Daniel feel pleasure and joy that night. Seongwoo left kisses around it and licked it harshly, his other hand twisting Daniel's other nipple. Daniel felt as if he's in cloud nine. He's never felt this good before, always been doing it with himself before. He felt tears fall, not because of sadness but joy and pleasure. His back arched when Seongwoo sucked particularly hard and he let out a loud gasp. Daniel tried to cover his mouth with his palm, trying to swallow his moans.

  
  Seongwoo placed a hand under Daniel's arched back, pulling him close towards him. "No. Look at me. Want to hear you, my precious omega. Don't cover up. So beautiful. Going to blow you, okay? Make you feel so good that you forget about that monster. Going to make you mine, cover you up with my marks and scent. Mine." Seongwoo growled into Daniel's ears while letting his hands wander down to unzip Daniel's tight pants.

  
  Daniel's vision was clouded with Seongwoo, his body was so sensitive and pliant to Seongwoo's touch. Daniel obeyed Seongwoo and looked at him straight in the eye, Seongwoo is so beautiful. His heart hurts.

  
  Seongwoo laid Daniel towards the headboard and his hands were restless, enjoying Daniel bit by bit. This will probably be the last time Daniel will ever let Seongwoo touch him like this. Seongwoo wants to make the best out of it, it's fine if Daniel hates him tomorrow. It's okay. Just one night.

  
  Seongwoo palmed Daniel through his underwear that was stained with pre-cum. Daniel was so wet, and it's because of him. He felt so honoured to know that he was the one who made Daniel feel like this. A strange sense of possessiveness hit him and he wants nothing else than Daniel to shake with pleasure.

  
  "M-Master. Please. More. Can't handle it." Daniel begged, his toes curling due to overstimulation. Daniel doesn't know how long he can last, but he just wants Seongwoo. To touch him. To mark him. To make Daniel his.

  
  _Master_. All self-control that Seongwoo had disappeared into thin air, he cannot resist it anymore. He growled and pulled Daniel's pants off, leaving chaste kisses on Daniel's soft but thick thighs. Daniel's moans got louder and it ignited a fire inside of Seongwoo, he needs to give Daniel the pleasure he deserves.

  
  
  Seongwoo pulled down Daniel's underwear, Daniel's cock springing up. So wet and delicious. Seongwoo rubbed Daniel's balls and smirked when Daniel's breathing faltered and his whimpers increased. "No teasing, please? I-It hurts." Daniel whimpered again.

  
  
  Seongwoo was too weak for Daniel to disobey,"Relax, baby. I'll make you feel good. Patience." Seongwoo said while hovering over Daniel's face, pecking Daniel's lips. "Pinky promise? You're not going to leave tomorrow morning? Right?" Daniel looked straight at Seongwoo, his expression serious. Seongwoo's heart ached at Daniel's statement, remembering that he abandoned Daniel and went to the club.

  
  "Pinky promise, baby." Seongwoo smiled and intertwined their pinky fingers together. Seongwoo is not one to break promises so he quicy went back to where he left off. Seongwoo held Daniel's cock in his hands and licked the tip of it. Hard. The pleasure resonated throughout Daniel's whole body, his fingers gripping the pillow underneath him and his eyes shutting close.

  
  Daniel breathed out small huffs of air repeatedly and he felt his breath being taken away when Seongwoo swallowed all of him in one go. The feeling of Seongwoo's mouth was so hot and Daniel couldn't handle it. Seongwoo's mouth worked wonders, bobbing his head up and down while teasingly sucking the tip.  
 

  
  "Ah, ah. Hnng. P-Please. Good. M-more!" Daniel begged while reaching out for Seongwoo's hands and the other one gripping Seongwoo's hair. "C-Can I?" Daniel asked for permission and Seongwoo nodded. As soon as Seongwoo nodded, Daniel grabbed Seongwoo's hair and bobbed it up and down his cock. Daniel went easy at first but when Seongwoo looked up at him while bobbing his head at an incredibly fast pace, he lost it.

  
  He grabbed Seongwoo's hair with both his hands and bobbed his head according to the speed he wants. Fast. This sensation. So intense and Daniel was happy Seongwoo kept his promise. He knows he won't last long, this is the first time someone has ever done this to him and he's glad it's Seongwoo. "Ah, can't. Gonna cum. Please. S-Sir, too much!" Daniel closed his eyes shut, his grip on Seongwoo's hands and hair tightened. Daniel let out loud moan and he had a mini spasm, his whole body shook with pleasure. Daniel moaned out Seongwoo's name loudly as he came. Seongwoo kept on sucking him, milking him until the last drop. Daniel twitched when Seongwoo looked up at him and swallowed, releasing more cum than he thought was possible.

 

  Seongwoo left soft kisses on Daniel's now softening dick, Daniel now breathing hard and looking up at the ceiling. "Hey baby, you okay? Look at me and breathe. You did so good. So good for me. So proud of you." Seongwoo said while leaving kisses on Daniel's lips after every sentence. Daniel's breathing slowed after awhile, smiling contently at Seongwoo.

  
   
  "T-Thank you." Daniel said to Seongwoo who was cooing at him and muttering sweet nothing's into his ears. Seongwoo then released Daniel from his grip then slowly climbed out of the bed. Daniel full-on panicked, "S-Sir. You promised. Stay, please?" Daniel is really cute when he's drunk, Seongwoo thought.  
 

  
  "Baby, calm down. Not going anywhere. Just going to clean you up, okay? Be a good boy and wait here while I go grab the stuff." Seongwoo said while hovering over the bed to grab Daniel's shaking hands, kissing the tip of his fingers. Daniel nodded and Seongwoo made his way to the toilet. Seongwoo looked at his reflection on the mirror and he looked terrible, like he just had sex. Sex. The feeling of regret starts to kick in, Seongwoo took advantage of Daniel. Daniel's drunk and he did dirty things to him. Daniel will definitely hate him when he wakes up.

  
  
  Seongwoo sighed and grabbed a small towel on the sink, turning the temperature to warm and soaking it. Seongwoo double-checked the temperature and headed out when he thinks it's suitable. Daniel was leaning against the headboard, staring blankly towards the wall. His face brightened when he saw Seongwoo, "You came back."

  
  
  Seongwoo chuckled, "Of course I would, silly." Seongwoo climbed on Daniel's bed so that he was facing him. He grabbed the towel and dabbed it on Daniel's face that was covered with drool and tears. Daniel let out a content breath and held his hands that was cleaning him up, leaving little kisses on his palms.

 

  Seongwoo's face lit up at Daniel's cute actions, he can't believe how adorable he is right now. Seongwoo inched closer to Daniel and pressed a soft kiss on his temples, nose, cheeks and then peck. Daniel whined at the loss when Seongwoo leaned back to continue cleaning him up. Seongwoo's hands travelled down and he gasped at the marks on Daniel. He didn't realise he left so many marks on Daniel. Seongwoo's heart swelled with pride. Daniel is his.

  
  
  Seongwoo saw Daniel's eyes flutter shut, sleep overcoming him when Seongwoo lightly cleaned his torso up. Seongwoo cooed at the now sleeping Daniel and crawled towards the night light, switching it off. He climbed back into bed and wrapped Daniel in the blanket like a burrito and putting Daniel's head on his chest. Daniel smells like him, Seongwoo was everywhere on Daniel's body now.

  
  Seongwoo doesn't know how long he played with Daniel's hair and scattered soft kisses on his face, but he knows that he doesn't want this night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SORRY IF I KEPT UPDATING AND THE CHAPTER DOESNT SHOW IT'S AN AO3 GLITCH IT's finaLLY BACK PLS ENJOYYYYY LOVE YALLS BTW I'm so so sorry for the late update i've been so busy with school like it's actually crazy ???? yes smut i love it ! i'M SORRY IF THIS WAS SHITTY IT WAS KINDA RUSHED BC I FELT RLLY BAD FOR BEING SO INACTIVE SO YALLS !!! hope u liked this rollercoaster of feels Bc i surely did enjoy writing this,,, leave kudos and feedback thx!


	6. I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help me decide.

**Not an update! Sorry guys** **.**

 

So basically guys; I'm blank. Totally. I actually started this story, not planning anything because I really didn't expect more than 10 people to even read it.

 

  I started a story with no ending, everything improptu, and as a new writer—I was really really insecure. I always felt like I was lacking, ending up in me changing my writing style millions of times. Literally.

 

  I've been on a hiatus to look at my weaknesses and try to better my writing for the sake of you guys. I can't stress enough how grateful I am that some of you guys are still following this story, your comments asking me to update never fails to flatter me. 

 

  So this is where I need you guys! I need you guys to help me send constructive criticisms on how I can improve my writing and also the plot of this story. I feel like everything's just haywire right now, no falling action, no climax, nothing.

 

  You guys can help me start updating again, so please please leave comments on how I can continue this story. This is embarrassing for a writer to be so clueless about her own work, resulting to no updates for almost two months. I apologise for stopping halfway and I hope you guys would help me. Thank you!

 


End file.
